marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Hand
Der Yami no te (闇 の 手 1), bezeichnet als die Hand, war ein uralter und mächtiger Ninja-Clan mit dem ultimativen Ziel, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Die Hand entstand in K'un-Lun, als die fünf Gründer aus der Stadt verbannt wurden und seit Jahrhunderten im Schatten lebten und ihr Ziel durch Kriege und Einfluss auf mächtige Menschen förderten. BiografieKategorie:Stub Vorgeschichte Vor Jahrhunderten, vielleicht Jahrtausenden, studierte der Order of the Crane Mother von K'un-Lun die Geheimnisse des Chi, um zu lernen, wie man es heilt, aber fünf von ihnen nutzten die Entdeckungen ihrer Brüder, um den Tod zu betrügen. Diese Ketzer, Alexandra Reid, Madame Gao, Bakuto, Murakami und Sowande, wurden aus K'un-Lun verbannt und wurden die fünf Finger der Hand. Nach ihrer Verbannung reisten beide zurück in die Länder ihrer Geburt, wo sie ihre eigenen kriminellen Imperien bauten. Jedoch machte die Hand viele Feinde. Als sie ein Dorf massakrierten, gelang es einem Jungen, einige ihrer größten Krieger zu töten. Die Hand nannte den Jungen den "Chaste", der im Laufe der Jahre Krieger rekrutierte, um die Hand zu bekämpfen. Der Order of the Crane Mother stellte sich auch der Gefahr der Hand und trainierte ihre Krieger und die Iron Fist, um die Gruppe zu zerstören. Um mehr vom Elixier zu finden, grub die Hand Löcher in Städte, in denen unter ihnen die Knochen toter Drachen lagen. Dieser Modus operandi verursachte Jahrhunderte lang die Zerstörung mehrerer Städte wie Pompeji und Chernobyl. Infiltrierung von Rand Enterprises Kurz nachdem sie Rand Enterprises gegründet hatten, wurden Madame Gao Wendell Rand und Harold Meachum auf einen Deal angesprochen. Trotz Rands Missbilligung stimmte Meachum zu, mit ihr zu arbeiten. Meachum eröffnete Labore für die Herstellung von Heroin in China für den Vertrieb in New York City. Als Rand es vermutete, flog er mit seiner Familie nach China, um die Angelegenheit aufzudecken. Meachum vergiftete die Piloten mit einem Gift von Gao. Das Flugzeug stürzte im Himalaya und tötete Rand, seine Frau und scheinbar seinen Sohn. Meachum wurde jedoch mit Krebs diagnostiziert. Gao bot ihm an, im Gegenzug für die Verwendung von Rand Enterprises für die Pläne der Hand wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Über ein Jahrzehnt gab die Hand Meachum die Aufträge für die Firma, die Gao zu einem der größten Drogendealer in New York City führte. Marvel's Daredevil Nach der Schlacht von New York gründete Wilson Fisk, ein Mann, der dachte, er könnte sein Viertel von Hell's Kitchen reparieren und retten, eine kriminelle Organisation, bestehend aus den Menschenhändlern russischen Geschwistern Vladimir und Anatoly Ranskahov und Finanzbuchhalter Leland Owlsley. Die Hand selbst schloss sich dieser Zusammenarbeit mit Nobu Yoshioka zusammen mit seinem Clan und Madame Gao an, die die Herstellung von Steel Serpent leitete. Obwohl Nobus Teil der Organisation war, schien er niemals zu dieser Gruppe beizutragen, was James Wesley, Assistent von Fisk, bemerkte. Gejagt von Stick Stick, ein Mitglied der Chaste, einer alten Organisation, die geschworen hatte, die Hand zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen, fand Aito und befahl ihm, ihm zu sagen, wo der Black Sky war. Aito, der um sein Leben fürchtete, schwor seiner Familie, dass der Schwarze Himmel auf einem Schiff nach New York City unterwegs war. Stick tötete Aito und sagte ihm, dass seine Familie ohne ihn besser dran sei. Angriff auf Black Sky Yoshioka und seine Leute warteten am Pier 81 auf eine Lieferung. Die Lieferung enthielt den Black Sky, der ein vorpubertärer Junge zu sein schien. Stick und ein Mann in einer schwarzen Maske griffen seine Männer an, aber der Black Sky wurde in einem Lastwagen wegtransportiert. Doch schließlich erwischte Stick den Wagen und schoss den Jungen mit einem Pfeil durch sein Herz. Duell am Pier 81 Auf der Suche nach dem Maskierten Mann versteckte sich Nobu Yoshioka aus dem Schatten und verlangsamte seinen Herzschlag und senkte seine Körpertemperatur. Yoshioka bemerkte, dass Stick dem Mann ihre Wege lehrte, obwohl der Mann ihm zu sagen versuchte, dass er nicht mit Stick oder seinem Krieg in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Yoshioka wies jedoch darauf hin, dass er ihm immer noch half und ungeachtet seiner Treue immer noch ein Krieger war, der einen ehrenhaften Tod verdient hatte. Der Mann erzählte Yoshioka, dass er auf der Suche nach Wilson Fisk war, da Fisk Elena Cardenas ermordet hatte, um ihn in ihre Falle zu locken, aber der Mann entschied, dass er sich mit Yoshioka besiegen musste. Yoshioka bestand darauf, dass der Mann ihm Respekt zeigte, so wie er es gerade tat; Der Mann antwortete, dass er es verdienen müsse. Der Kampf begann und Yoshioka erwies sich schnell als der überlegene Kämpfer, zuerst warf er Bo Shuriken auf ihn, während er den Schlägen des Mannes mit Leichtigkeit entgegenwirkte und auswichen. Dann fuhr er fort, seinen Kyoketsu-Shoge herauszunehmen und den Mann mehrmals quer über seinen Körper zu schneiden. Obwohl der Mann seine Schlagstöcke benutzte, um mehrere Schläge abzuwehren, schlug Yoshiokas Fähigkeit ihn weiter und er wurde mit der Klinge in die Seite gestochen und über den Boden geschleift, was den Mann unglaubliche Schmerzen verursachte und ihn langsam tötete. Trotzdem schaffte es der Mann weiter zu kämpfen und beeindruckte Yoshioka, der ihm sagte, dass er ein ehrenhafter Gegner sei. Der Mann schaffte es, Yoshioka in einen Öltank zu treten und Benzin über ihn zu gießen. Yoshioka ging, um seinen Gegner zu töten, aber der Mann schaffte es, einen seiner Eskrima-Stöcke zu greifen und Yoshiokas Klinge abzulenken, wodurch er versehentlich einen leichten Pfosten traf. Die Funken landeten auf Yoshioka, zündeten das Benzin an und ließen ihn in Flammen aufgehen. Trotzdem fuhr Yoshioka fort, Murdock anzugreifen, bevor er seinen Wunden erlag und starb, während sein Körper weiterbrannte. Rückkehr nach New York Rache suchen Die Hand konnte Yoshioka wiederbeleben, der erneut die Führung der Organisation übernahm. Da Wilson Fisks gesamte Organisation in seiner Gefangenschaft zerbröckelt war, operierte The Hand leise und infiltrierte heimlich den japanischen Zweig der Roxxon Oil Corporation. Weiter mit dem Plan Die Hand entführte den Sohn des Roxxon-Buchhalters Stan Gibson Daniel, um seine Zusammenarbeit sicherzustellen. Daniel, zusammen mit anderen jungen Menschen, wurden als Wirte verwendet, um organische Partikel in ihrem Blut zu inkubieren. Dann wurde ihr Blut langsam und konsequent abgelassen, um in einem Ritual mit einem Steinsarkophag verwendet zu werden. In der Zwischenzeit gruben andere Handarbeiter ein riesiges Loch in Midland Circle. Den Black Sky finden Nobu Yoshioka erkannte, dass Elektra Natchios, die ein Kind war, als sie zum ersten Mal als Black Sky anerkannt wurde, nach New York zurückgekehrt war. Er schickte Hand-Ninjas, um Stick zu entführen, damit er gefoltert und gezwungen werden konnte, Natchios 'Aufenthaltsort aufzugeben. Obwohl Stick nie ihren Aufenthaltsort verriet, suchte sie nach Stick, um ihn zu töten, und wurde von Yoshioka konfrontiert, die ihr von ihrem Schicksal als Black Sky erzählte. Sie war versucht, The Hand beizutreten, aber Daredevil überzeugte sie davon ab. Nachdem Natchios mit Stick and Daredevil geflohen war, erkannte Yoshioka, dass Daredevil einen enormen Einfluss auf sie hatte, und stellte eine ausgeklügelte Falle, um ihn herauszulocken und zu eliminieren. Er befahl Tyler, zwanzig Menschen zu entführen, die Daredevil entweder gerettet oder weggebracht hatte, da er wusste, dass Daredevil sie retten würde. Als sowohl Daredevil als auch Natchios genau das taten, verhafteten Yoshioka und die Hand Ninjas sie in einem brutalen Kampf, in dem die Hand überwältigend in der Unterzahl war. Bei einem Versuch, Daredevil zu töten, tötete Yoshioka versehentlich Natchios. Wütend über den Verlust des Black Sky befahl Yoshioka seinen Ninjas, Daredevil zu töten, aber der Punisher, der von dem Kampf in einem Polizeifunk gehört hatte, schoss mehrere Hand-Ninjas von einem nahe gelegenen Dach. Daredevil kämpfte und besiegte Yoshioka und nutzte seinen Billy Club, um ihn vom Dach zu werfen. Yoshioka überlebte den Sturz, wurde aber von Stick getötet, der ihn enthauptete, während er ihm befahl, tot zu bleiben. Handninjas gruben heimlich Natchios 'Grab und exhumierten ihren Körper. Sie stellten es in den steinernen Sarkophag und als sie den Deckel respektvoll senkte, war ein Herzschlag schwach zu hören. Mitglieder Alexandra Reid's Fraktion Murakami's Fraktion Madame Gao's Fraktion Bakuto's Fraktion Sowande's Fraktion Kategorie:Organisation Kategorie:Gruppierung